


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by wholewheatpopcorn



Series: Demon AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically, Demon AU, M/M, virus clandestinely being a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatpopcorn/pseuds/wholewheatpopcorn
Summary: Virus and Muse have sparred countless times but this is the first time Muse has actually won.
Relationships: Muse | Maximus Taylor / Virus | Maxwell Vincent Tyler
Series: Demon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878760
Kudos: 1





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Demon AU: Muse is an ice deamon and a debt collector. Virus is a fire demon and a demonic lawyer. Muse goes after Virus for a contract he didn't honor but he's unfortunately not strong enough to beat Virus. Eventually, through countless spars, Virus and Muse get close enough to become friends... or possibly more.

Virus was staring down the edge of a very long, very sharp, and  _ very _ cold blade. His heart pounded against his chest, his breath coming out in short exhausted pants. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as his gaze flickered up from the blade at his throat to meet the chilling eyes of his captor. 

Ah, Muse. 

Muse looked down on him with an unreadable expression on his beautiful face. His usually impeccably styled hair was barely holding together after being put through the motions of their fight. Virus watched as Muse’s concentrated frown slowly ticked up into a vague smirk. He kept his eyes on the flash of sharp canines in Muse’s mouth, his breath catching in his throat as his ears and shirt caught on fire. 

Muse frowned again and he pressed his sword closer to Virus’s throat, drawing a thin line of blood. The sharp prick of pain dimly registered in Virus’s brain but he paid no attention to it as he extinguished the flames from his clothing. Virus almost wanted to laugh but he didn’t want to ruin the strangely delicate moment they were having. He wondered, briefly, how Muse would feel knowing that Virus did not, in fact, set himself on fire in a futile attempt to escape Muse’s grasp but rather it was a symptom of bodily complications that were quickly starting to develop. Would he be confused? Would he be flustered? Virus really wanted to know now but the sound of Muse clearing his throat drew his attention away from his thoughts. 

“Admit defeat.” Muse said, his voice even and his gaze unwavering. 

Now, Virus did laugh. “Is there a point?” Really, anyone could tell Muse had Virus pinned. Even Virus, who was currently pinned underneath the admittedly not that heavy boot of Muse with a sword at his throat, could tell, though the situation sent a thrum of excitement down his spine rather than fear it should have. (There was something about the entire set up that was just undeniably hot to Virus, alright? So sue him.)

“I want to hear you say it.” The blade cutting into Virus’s throat shifted and Virus supposed he could appreciate that Muse seemed to not want to make a deeper cut. He didn’t want it to scar, after all. Muse waited patiently for his response, not moving from his position as he tilted his head just the slightest. A stray strand of hair fell across Muse’s face, dislodged from Muse’s actions, and Virus was entranced for a solid second. 

Virus cleared his throat. Muse raised an expectant brow. Giving a cheeky grin, Virus licked his lips and finally opened his mouth. “In that case.... nah.”

An annoyed look flashed across Muse’s face and in a movement that was all too sudden for Virus’s tired eyes to follow, the ice sword and foot disappeared only to be replaced by Muse’s entire physical body. Virus let out a small groan of pain as Muse’s knee dug into his chest. One of Muse’s hands caught his wrists and pinned them down while the other procured a short thin blade to press threateningly against his throat. 

“If you’ve still got energy to be cheeky then clearly I haven’t tired you out enough. Should I make you bleed more?” Muse snapped. The blade slid from his neck down to rest on his collarbone. 

Oh. Oooh. Oh,  _ damn _ . Virus almost whimpered.  _ God _ , that was so hot.

“You’re so impatient, darling.” He said after a moment of silent struggle, trying desperately not to seem like the man dissolving in a vat of hot steam that he really was. 

A low, displeased growl rumbled from Muse’s chest and he pressed the knife harder into Virus’s skin. The chill of Muse’s general presence and the blade was beginning to seep past Virus’s clothes and he repressed a cold shiver. 

“Fine, fine.” Virus sighed dramatically then quipped a grin. It would be best to wrap things up before his beating heart could give him away, anyways. There was something about the feeling of Muse pressed against him while holding a knife to his throat that was starting to get unbearable for Virus’s emotional health. “I concede defeat.” 

In a flash, the weight on him disappeared. Virus remained on the ground for a moment, trying to gather his bearings.  _ Alright, cool, it was fine. _ He was fine, everything was good. This was just another spar against Muse, there was no need to get so worked up even if it was the first time Muse has ever won against him. 

Huh.

It really was the first time Muse won against him, wasn’t it?

Virus propped himself up on his elbows and watched Muse scavenge for his weapons not too far away. Now that the dust was beginning to settle, Virus couldn’t help but taste something bitter in his mouth. Or maybe that was just blood and dirt. 

Muse had won, finally. Now he would get to cash in his prize and of course what else would he use it for if not the debt that he’d been hounding Virus for all this time. He would collect the debt and then leave and what would keep Muse from coming back after? Virus supposed this was a chapter of his life that was finally coming to a close. Objectively, things would be better for the both of them this way. Muse would finish his job of debt collecting and Virus would finally have more free time that wasn’t spent beating a person up. 

Still, Virus couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment and loneliness that was slowly beginning to well up inside him. It persisted even after Muse located his weapons and returned to help pull Virus back up to his feet. 

“I’ve decided on what I want for my reward.” Muse declared, a confident look shining in his eyes. 

This was it. Here it came. It was time to say goodb—

“I want to pet your dog form.”

Virus paused. “......What?” Did he hear that correctly? 

Muse looked back at him resolutely, his gaze unwavering. “I want to pet your dog form.” He repeated, pausing for a moment before tacking on, “For an hour.” 

Virus blinked. And then blinked again. He did nothing to hide how his lips were slowly turning up in amusement. Ah, right. How could he have forgotten? Muse was a dog fanatic, after all. This wouldn’t have to be the last time he saw Muse! 

“Alright, sure.” Virus acquiesced as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I should’ve known I would be too irresistible to you~”

“I have love for  _ all _ dogs, Virus. Don’t let it get to your head.” Muse huffed, arms crossed as his brows narrowed. 

They went over the details together and decided upon a good date and time for Muse to have his petting session— they  _ were _ both busy men after all. Later, as Virus basked in the pleasant feeling of Muse’s cool fingers combing through his fur and rubbing his ears, he thought to himself that no, this wasn’t all that bad after all. 

He just had to make sure Muse didn’t secure a second win. 

* * *

Muse, of course, landed a second win. Virus held out for as long as he could but Muse was improving these days and there really was no helping the ice demon’s second victory. His rapidly beating heart aside, Virus was pleasantly surprised when Muse only asked to spend time with his dog form again. While the time interval did increase from one hour to two, Virus still enjoyed being petted by Muse. Not that he would ever admit it to him. 

By the fourth win, Virus concluded that he was no longer in danger of Muse asking for him to repay his debt. It was safe to say that Muse’s obsession with dogs acted as a natural deterrent that kept Muse from ever doing anything that would no longer give him the excuse to see Virus. 

Virus was quite fine with this actually. He liked seeing Muse win, he liked being pet by Muse, he liked Muse not leaving him and he liked Muse, in general. There wasn’t a need to fret about their spars because even if Muse won, the consequences were still quite beneficial to Virus. He really lucked out, if he thought about it. As long as Muse’s obsession with dogs held strong, Virus would always have Muse in his life to fight and to cherish. 

By Muse’s twenty-third win, Virus was ready to eat all of his words he had to say about Muse winning. 

It wasn’t an issue with Muse overpowering Virus, no. It was what Muse always asked for afterwards: endless requests of time spent with Virus’s dog form. That was all Muse ever seemed to ask for. While it wasn’t bad in principle, Virus was so  _ tired _ of how Muse never seemed to give his human form any thought at all. 

Virus was an attractive man, alright? It wasn’t just him being vain, he was the type of demon that other’s lusted over. He’d had nearly half the demons in his law office ask him out at least once, he was a desirable man. He wielded his looks like a knife and he always got what he wanted. Except when it came to Muse. Muse, oh Muse. Muse didn’t care at all for his dashingly handsome looks or charmingly witty personality. All Muse cared about was his dog form and how fluffy his fur was after a session of grooming. It was frustrating to say the least. 

How was he meant to steal Muse’s heart when all Muse wanted from him was to be a dog?

“Doesn’t my human form have its charms too, Muse?” He complained, his nose huffing air into Muse’s hair as Muse snuggled close. It could almost be considered a cute scene if Virus ignored the fact that he was currently in the form of an enormous canine and Muse would never indulge in such acts with him if he were a person. 

Muse, true to character, nuzzled further into his fur as he hummed thoughtfully. “Of course it does.” He said matter-of-factly. “They’re just outweighed by the charms your dog form has.” 

“How?”

“Well, to begin with you have more fur to pet in your dog form. Your face is exponentially cuter and your paws are big and squishy.” Muse turned his head to rub his cheek against Virus’s belly. “Plus it’s weird to rub my face into your stomach when you’re a human. It’s not weird when you’re a dog.” 

Virus let his head thump back down to the ground, sending up small plumes of the black sand that constituted his bed. “It wouldn’t be that weird.” He reassured Muse. In fact, it would actually be quite preferable, in Virus’s opinion. 

“You ascertaining that it wouldn’t be weird is all the evidence I need to know that it would be.” 

“Don’t worry, rubbing your face into my dog form isn’t weird either.”

“I know, it isn’t.”

Virus let out an annoyed huff and rolled into his other side. He took vindictive pleasure in hearing Muse’s noise of protest as he was dislodged from his position in Virus’s fur into the sand. 

If Muse didn’t see the appeals of Virus’s human form, Virus would simply just have to open his eyes for him. 


End file.
